Bear Niceties
by Basmathgirl
Summary: This is a fluffy moment between the Doctor and Donna that can be read as friendship or something more (personally, I always go for the more...).


**Prompt:** some D/D fluff - given by **alimoseby** on LiveJournal

**Disclaimer:** the only fluffy things I own are a teddy bear and a fancy feather.

* * *

**Bear Niceties**

.  
They were walking across the snow fields of Caltrium Galse when Donna suddenly stopped and peered into the distance to her right.

"Would you look at that?!" Donna exclaimed with suppressed glee, bringing her gloved hands together.

"What?" the Doctor queried as he looked in a vague direction through the open snowy landscape.

"That over there!" She pointed to a small clump of trees that nestled together in the afternoon wintry sun.

No, he still couldn't decide what she was pointing at exactly. "What over there? Do you mean behind the lump of brown?"

She heaved a sigh. "No, I mean the actual lump of brown, as you so charmingly put it."

"Okay, I see it now. What did you point it out for?" he asked innocently.

"Because it reminded me of you," she admitted.

"Why? Are you saying I am a great big l… Okay, you might have said that in the past," he conceded.

She smiled in agreement. "True! But that's not what I meant."

He was confused. "What did you mean then?"

Oh, here came the difficult bit. "If you look closely, that creature is bear-like…"

"And your point is?" he encouraged her.

She knew he wasn't going to like this. "Well, it reminds me of you because you are a bit bear-like at times."

A storm brewed over his features. "I'm bear-like?!"

She quickly tried to calm his temper. "In a good way. Honest."

"I'm not convinced…," he wavered.

"Let me try to explain it. To me bears are cute and cuddly, and I see you as... Oi! Don't laugh at me!"

She even added in a little foot stamp that he found absolutely endearing and added to his amusement.

"I can't help it! You just admitted that you think I'm cute," he guffawed.

"I did not!" she instantly protested.

Oh, he was loving this! "I'm afraid you did, Donna Noble. It's official; you said I'm cute."

She growled angrily at him. "I did not. Ooh! You are impossible!"

"Not impossible; merely unlikely," he smugly retorted.

"And soft in the head." She then shrieked in shock as he grabbed her to wrap his arms around her waist. "What was that for?"

"You also said I'm cuddly," he defended himself, giving her another squeeze.

"I did…," she started to deny, and abandoned the idea. "Sort of. Yeah, I did. Except you like cuddles," she reasoned, having realised she would have to defend it.

"That I do," he eagerly agreed.

"And you're still cuddling me," she needlessly pointed out.

He smirked. "That I am."

That earned him a scowl. "Why?"

"Because you are cuddly too. I always want to cuddle you," he admitted; perhaps a smidge too quickly for his own good.

"You do?" she questioned in surprise. "Aw, that's sweet!" And she actual thought it was sweet, without a hint of her usual sarcasm.

"Sweet and cuddly. That describes me perfectly," he stated modestly. It was at this point that he thought it best if he stopped holding her now. Things could get very ugly and painful if he didn't stop in time.

"And what describes me?" she wondered.

"There's only one word that describes you perfectly," he said sincerely.

She inevitably asked, "What's that?"

"Donna," he replied.

She frowned. "I don't get it."

"Well, you wouldn't. You don't see what I see," he argued; knowing full well that she didn't.

"Which is?" She could practically feel the possible insult coming at a fast rate of knots.

"I see you. Brilliant, gorgeous, ginger and cuddly you," he blurted out, and stood there proudly.

She snorted in disbelief. "You do realise that you just said 'gorgeous' amongst all that, don't you?"

He had to think about that. "Did I? Oh!" What had he done? Had he ruined things between them? Except she was gorgeous, all wrapped up in her furry coat; the one she had first worn on the Ood Sphere. In fact, he would almost go as far as saying she was beautiful; but not to her face, obviously.

"Yes, you did say it. Do you want to take it back?" she magnanimously offered, expecting him to eagerly accept the detraction.

He pondered this for a few seconds. "Erm… let's leave it there for the time being." She would never believe how brilliant she was; let alone acknowledge she was possibly gorgeous in his eyes.

"If you're sure," she hesitantly tried to check.

"I'm sure," he confirmed, now happy with the situation.

"In that case, I'll let you be 'cute'," she decided, since he was allowing such a compliment to stay.

They shared a smile, and he offered her his hand with a wriggle of his fingers.

"Allons y?" he asked.

"Always," she answered, knowing that was true. Hopefully he did too.

Funnily enough, he was thinking exactly the same thing.


End file.
